


a ona je ostala tamo, daleko u noći

by heterocosmica



Series: Happy Snape family AU [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Siblings, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterocosmica/pseuds/heterocosmica
Summary: February 23rd 1979*Severus runs into Petunia on her way home from work.





	a ona je ostala tamo, daleko u noći

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Happy Snape family AU. If you want to check out more of this AU (including the edits) check out my [tumblr tag for it](http://heterocosmica.tumblr.com/tagged/snape-family). Hope you have as much fun with this as I am!
> 
> *
> 
> comments on my fics are always moderated, hate will not be published, if you don't like Snape just don't read this

She is already standing on the train platform when he gets there from the Order meeting. He thanks his lucky stars that the meeting managed to coincide with the time her work lets off yet again, and doubly so that Lily had, as always, chosen to just apparate home with Potter. 

Petunia looks almost tiny, shivering in her flimsy coat made according to the latest fashions, and he chuckles to himself at her vanity. The dark blue makes her look almost too old for her 20 years but her posture makes her look like a small child dresses up in her mother's clothing. On the empty train platform, his steps seem to ring out, but she doesn't turn or glance in his direction. She just brings the tattered paperback she's reading closer to her face, folding into herself even tighter.

Coming to stand behind her, he leans in close, feels her body carefully still, and says right against her ear “Are you cold, Petunia?”

In a second, she jumps in her kitten heels and flings her book at his face. “Fuck off, Snape!” she squeaks out, her normally measured and completely fake posh accent slipping away, as he starts laughing. 

Slowly, he bends down and picks up the now wet book, looking at the apparent vampire on the cover and listening to Petunia yelling profanity at him with half an ear.

“Well, Tuney, I guess you must carry some sort of brain eating parasite since you're the only one who insists I'm brainless around them.” He says offhandedly, his already red from the cold cheeks darkening a bit. Refusing to consider what he said for even a moment, he keeps pushing on. “Your sister has, in fact, even called me smart once.”

At this, Petunia scoffs “Well, Lily's hardly a good judge of men. Besides, I'm sure you misunderstood.”

Taking a step closer to her, he pushes her wet book into her bag before taking off his scarf and wrapping it around her neck and mouth, gathering her hair with it in the process. When she starts to struggle, he rolls his eyes and, with a smirk says “Oh, hush, you're turning blue. Would you rather be an icicle with nice hair or a person without pneumonia, dunderhead?”

Once he's got the scarf on her, he starts taking off his coat laden with warming charms. Petunia pulls the scarf down from her face, her lips red and cracked, all trace of rouge long gone from them, and, in a panic says “Are you insane? Keep your coat on, you're not dying on my behalf, your mother would never give me her strudel recipe then!”

But he just laughs and swings his coat over her shoulders. “You forget I'm a wizard, Petunia.” He whispers in her ear. “I'll be fine. Now put your arms down so I can button you up.”

As his nimble fingers glide over the coat buttons, his face almost dangerously close to hers, any thoughts of snow repelling or warming charms slip his mind. When he finishes bundling her up, he doesn't even consider pulling his wand out.

They don't move away from each other. Instead, they wait in silence for the train, Severus occasionally rubbing her arms through the coat. His shirt gets wetter and wetter with the late night snow fall but he pays it no mind. 

He takes the opportunity to look at Petunia's profile in the dim light of a street lamp while she's almost forcefully not looking at him, choosing instead to stare in the direction which the train should come from. Her scrunched up forehead and pink nose bring a smile to his face. 

Now that she's not shivering anymore, she's standing upright and proud, almost as tall as him in her tiny heels. 

For a moment, he wonders how much taller than him she'd be, all dressed up and wearing stilettos, clinging to his arm like Andromeda Black hanging off of Ted Tonks earlier that evening. 

As if he'd have anywhere to take her, dressed like that. 

But then the train is there and all thoughts of Petunia elegantly dressed are replaced with the image of her waddling like a penguin into the empty cart. With an almost painful grin on his face, he wraps his arms around her waist and carries her through the train doors just as they start closing. 

They sit apart.

Petunia occasionally chances a glance at the puddle slowly forming under him in unease, but mostly, she just resolutely stares out the window. Severus stares straight at her, humming a tune (- _ zbog njene divne crne kose, zbog jednog pogleda tužnog u noći _ -), almost unblinking.

The train gets to their stop seemingly much too quickly. They walk out, one of his arms around her waist to steady her, and he walks with her in silence to her street. The kitchen light at the Evans house is still lit so he stops on the corner and turns to her.

“Go on, I'll watch until you get in.”

She tries to wiggle out of his coat but he just turns her to face her home and nudges her gently towards it. “You can give it back to me tomorrow. Now go.”

So she does. And he stands on the corner until he sees Mrs. Evans open the door and pull Petunia in.

He walks home, humming again (- _ zbog jedne divne crne žene- _ ) and when he enters, with a shirt half frozen on him but walking on air nevertheless, his sister looks up from her textbook and defrosts him with one flick of her hand and no questions asked. 

He goes to bed with the song still playing in his head.

He wakes up with a fever. 

His mother fusses around him, asking probing questions about his coat and scarf while force feeding him soup. Sanela giggles every time he pretends to be unable to speak. His father tries to “discreetly” check him for bruises. 

By the evening, his fever is down and they've all finally dropped the subject when Petunia knocks on their door. His father opens the door, pointedly looking at the plastic bag with Severus’s coat in it. His eyebrows rise higher and higher as she flounders for an excuse or explanation of some sort, and he doesn't say a word when she ends her spiel by practically throwing the bag at him and quickly walking away. 

After Eileen leaves Severus's room, Tobias walks in, throws the coat at his son's head, and says with a grin “Dying for a girl. Not the smartest thing you've done.”

That night, after his parents finally go to sleep (and his sister sets up in the kitchen for another late night study session), he goes through his coat, searching for his scarf. He doesn't find it but he does find a chunk of homemade chocolate wrapped in butcher's paper.


End file.
